


Ekespu menu men o targu men

by Feindhelm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feindhelm/pseuds/Feindhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niejedna znajomość z początku obarczona ciężarem niechęci i nieporozumień przekształciła się z czasem w coś zupełnie odmiennego. Ich przypadek nie stanowi wyjątku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ekespu menu men o targu men

Mniej więcej po miesiącu Bilbo Baggins zaczął powoli przyzwyczajać się do trudów podróży i związanych z nią niedogodności.

  
Chociaż otwarcie narzekał jeszcze na niosącą otępiające odrętwienie całego ciała wielogodzinną jazdę, upartego kucyka, brak dachu nad głową podczas noclegów i nieraz spożywane naprędce, skąpe, a co gorsza rzadsze niż miał to w zwyczaju posiłki, to zarazem stopniowo zaczynał przyznawać się sam przed sobą, że wiele czynników związanych z wędrówką stanowiło dlań źródło niepokojącej w swej genezie przyjemności.

  
Jego lubująca się w przepełnionym rutyną życiu część coraz bardziej przegrywała z niespokojną krwią Tuków płynącą w jego żyłach. Przegrywała z tym zaskakująco łaknącym przygody fragmentem jego osobowości, który na pojawiające się zagrożenie reagował nie chęcią zaszycia się w jakiejś ciemnej szczelnie, a nagłym wyrzutem odurzającej i tłumiącej wszelkie instynkty samozachowawcze adrenaliny, która osłabiała strach przed nieznanym.

  
Nie zajęło to długo, nim niziołek odkrył, że gdzieś pomiędzy kolejną nocą spędzoną na twardej ziemi pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, a całym dniem spędzonym na końskim grzbiecie w strugach deszczu, przestał być tym hobbitem co dawniej.

  
Po powrocie do domu nikt już raczej nie zaprosiłby go na herbatę. Ostatecznie robiąc coś nieoczekiwanego zrujnował swoją reputację. Nie prowadziłby też już z nikim długich rozmów o pogodzie, bo przecież teraz już nawet śnieg w środku lata nie byłby go w stanie zaskoczyć. Nie byłby również w stanie wysiedzieć w bezruchu na ławeczce przed domem, w ciszy kontemplując obłoki dymu unoszącego się znad misternie rzeźbionej fajki. Przecież w tym samym czasie mógłby dotrzeć tak daleko i zobaczyć tak wiele.

  
Zmienił się. I był pewien, że żaden z rodaków nie stwierdziłby, że na lepsze. Z pewnością miał na to wpływ fakt, iż ponad ład i harmonię życia codziennego wyżej zaczął cenić sobie możliwość podróży z interesującymi kompanami. Ich historie, pieśni i towarzystwo wypełniały lukę w jego duszy, o której istnieniu wcześniej nie wiedział.

  
I nawet jeśli nie zawsze ich rozumiał, to bez dwóch zdań zaczynał się do nich przywiązywać – do każdego z osobna i do wszystkich razem wziętych. Jego towarzysze byli fascynującymi istotami pod niemalże każdym względem.

  
Wyłączając może skłonności do absurdalnie głośnego chrapania. To było po prostu irytujące.

  
Wiedział doskonale, że niejeden z „normalnych” hobbitów skwitowałby tą nowoodkrytą fascynację jednoznacznym zakręceniem palcem przy skroni. Sam Bilbo dawniej bez wątpienia również postrzegałby swoją przygodę jako szaleństwo, lecz nie bez pomocy swoich krasnoludzkich towarzyszy uczył się coraz bardziej ignorować dawne konwenanse na rzecz nowych norm i doświadczeń.

  
Choć musiał przyznać, że trochę więcej czasu zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie się do jedzenia palcami rzeczy, których normalnie nawet nie przytknąłby do ust oraz oswojenie się z dosyć kontrowersyjną ogładą jaką prezentowali członkowie kompanii przy okazji posiłków.

  
Jednocześnie hobbit wciąż jednak tęsknił jeszcze za domem i żałował niejednokrotnie, że opuścił go w tak wielkim pośpiechu. Co prawda zdarzało się to coraz rzadziej, niemniej żal ten przezwyciężał czasami pragnienie wędrówki. Szczególnie gdy Bilbo stawiał czoła kolejnemu niebezpieczeństwu, które sprawiało, iż zaczynał wątpić czy dane mu będzie kiedykolwiek powrócić do miejsca, z którego przybył. Nie wiedział, czy zobaczy jeszcze Bag End. Nie był nawet pewien, czy dotrwa do końca podróży.

  
Z drugiej jednakże strony, gdyby mógł cofnąć czas i podjąć decyzję na nowo, zapewne pozostałaby ona niezmienna.

  
Baggins ewidentnie gubił się w swoich odczuciach.

  
Shire było krainą piękną – nie było i nie mogło być w tym zakresie żadnych wątpliwości. Ojczyzną pełną ciepła, wzajemnej życzliwości, zieleni, woni tytoniu i leniwych popołudni spędzonych w otoczeniu schludnie urządzonych nor oraz ich dobrodusznych mieszkańców. I Bilbo bardzo tęsknił za rodzinnymi stronami.

  
Za przestronnymi smajalami, fajkowym zielem, czy posiłkami, których nie przerywało nieprzyjazne wycie wilków w oddali. Hobbicia kraina była jednak zarazem pełna stagnacji oraz od lat powtarzanych wzorców, w których brakowało powiewu świeżości i odmiany. Wśród niewielkiego ludu, w którym stałość stanowiła jedną z największych zalet nie powinno to zresztą nikogo dziwić.

  
Bilbo, choć nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu wypowiedzieć podobne myśli na głos, czuł czasami, że niezbyt pasował do innych hobbitów.

  
Może była to kwestia jego pochodzenia – był bowiem pewien, że Belladonna Tuk widząc go teraz nie posiadałaby się z radości. Może była to tęsknota za dziecięcymi latami, podczas których nieustannie oddalał się od domu bardziej, niż wypadałoby to mieszkańcowi Bag End. A może po prostu niepisane było mu zestarzeć się w spokoju będąc otoczonym przez gromadkę wnucząt proszących o kolejne opowieści o przygodach, których nie był uczestnikiem.

  
Hobbit westchnął i wbił przesycony nietypową dlań determinacją wzrok w rozmówcę.

  
\- Pewnie w przyszłości jeszcze pożałuję tych słów – oświadczył – ale cieszę się, że tutaj jestem. Teraz. Z wami. Naprawdę się cieszę.

  
Bofur, do tej pory jedynie spokojnie wsłuchujący się w monolog niziołka, spojrzał na niego z tym samym zainteresowaniem, z którym dosiadł się do niego przy ognisku.  
Gdy tylko zobaczył z jaką intensywnością włamywacz wpatrywał w płomienie z miną tak niewesołą, tak bardzo niepasującą do jego młodego i łagodnego oblicza, poczuł się bardziej niż zobligowany do przepędzenia podobnego grymasu. Okazało się, że niziołek potrzebował tylko towarzystwa. I Bofur był gotów je zapewnić.

  
Kąciki ust krasnoluda uniosły się w ciepłym uśmiechu, który zawsze zdawał się podnosić hobbita na duchu.

  
\- My też się cieszymy, że jesteś tutaj z nami, Bilbo.


End file.
